


Workout

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina’s workout has done absolutely nothing to help tire her out, but there’s no need to worry, Caboose is always happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic literally started with one premise/image in mind and now here we are, 3600 words later. Boosalina are cute as heck to write as it turns out.

Carolina sighed, slamming her locker door closed just a little too hard and just a little too loudly. She suppressed a flinch at the sound, knowing her nerves were still prickling from the adrenaline rush using her speed unit gave her and that everything would calm down a little soon. Well, she hoped it would. That training session had been meant to tire her out, not make her _more_ awake.

With another sigh and a shake of her head she turned around, ignoring the dull chatter of Epsilon and his memory-fragments in the back of her mind, and headed towards the bunks. She’d calm down with some quiet time alone, surely.

But, not entirely unexpectedly, she’d barely gotten out of the locker room when that quiet time was interrupted.

“Miss Carolina!”

Caboose was waving his arms around as he came into view, coming down the very corridor that would take Carolina to the living quarters that the Reds and Blues had all been assigned. Carolina, to her credit, _tried_ to look annoyed by the sudden intrusion and break in the silence. She folded her arms across her chest, stood her ground, and looked at him with a brow raised – but all of this was immediately and completely undermined by the smile that spread across her face.

“Caboose, what’re you doing down here? You should be in bed,” She said, looking up at the much taller soldier as he stopped in front of her, “And remember, you only need to call me ‘Carolina’ now.”

“Oo, right! Sorry Miss− I mean, Carolina!” Caboose beamed. Carolina chuckled, “I am not in bed because you had not come back from the training yet, and it is very late and I did not know when you were coming back. So I came to check!”

Carolina frowned, wondering what quantified ‘very late’, when Epsilon told her that it was currently 0200 hours. _Ah_.

“Ah. I’m sorry Caboose,” She sighed, tugging her lip with her teeth, “I must have lost track of time.”

“That is okay,” Caboose said, nodding. He took her hand, his much larger than hers was but also much gentler, “I do that _all_ the time. Time is confusing. Sometimes I think it is dinner time when it is only lunch time,” He paused, then gasped, “Oh! Did your training do the thing your training was meant to do?”

Carolina looked at their interlinked hands for a moment before managing to reply, “Oh, um. Unfortunately no, I’m still not tired.”

“Oh well that is no good!” He gave her hand a squeeze, his face becoming thoughtful. His bottom lip jutted out and his brows furrowed, the sheer cuteness of which brought a smile back to Carolina’s face, “Hm. Oh! I know! I will just have to help you become tired!”

“Oh?” She raised a brow, her smile becoming a little more like an amused smirk, “How’d you propose to do that Michael?”

Caboose grinned, squeezing her hand tight and then letting go, “Race you back to the bunk!”

And before Carolina even had time to respond, Caboose took off back down the corridor at full speed.

“I− what? Caboose you−”

“ _If I were you I’d get running, C. He’s got longer legs than you, and a head start,_ ” Epsilon said, his words a tickle in the back of her mind. And well, Carolina didn’t need to be told twice; she immediately ran after Caboose.

Caboose may have had longer legs, but Carolina was _fast_. Even without her speed unit she was by far the fastest freelancer, and more than definitely the fastest among her current team. With the adrenaline still pumping through her she easily caught up to Caboose before he’d even turned the second corner, and had overtaken him by the time they reached the stairs up to the bunks.

“Oh no! You are very fast!” Caboose called, almost certainly waking some poor soul sleeping in the rooms surrounding them. Carolina looked back at him with a grin on her face, winking, “You do not wink at me!”

“Too late,” She said, her tone teasing. Caboose pouted, running faster; Carolina chuckled and turned back to look ahead, seeing her bunk’s door not far ahead.

She came skidding to a stop outside of the door moments later, fumbling to key in her code as quickly as she could. She’d just pressed the last number when the sound of heavy footsteps reached her, and two strong arms wrapped around her waist, quite literally sweeping her off her feet. She squeaked, but burst out laughing in the same breath, grasping at Caboose’s arms with her legs flailing.

“Michael!”

“I have got you!” Caboose’s face was split with a grin, his arms wrapping tight around his girlfriend and holding her against his chest. He nuzzled his face against the side of her neck, beaming, “And I am not going to let go! Unless you tell me to. Because I do not want to make you uncomfortable.”

Carolina smiled at that.

“Oh just carry me inside, you big lug,” She said, voice soft and affectionate. She felt Caboose smile against her neck and nod, adjusting the way he was carrying her so it was more like a bridal hold as he carried her through the door.

He nudged the button to seal the door with his butt. He span in circles across the room on sock-covered feet, humming under his breath and tucking Carolina close as she felt her own smile grow and a tune on the tip of her tongue. She was almost disappointed when he set her back down on her feet, though she was quickly distracted by the kiss he pecked her nose with. Her face scrunched up.

“Carolina has a very cute nose,” Caboose said with a nod, as if it were simply a statement of fact. To him, it most likely was. Carolina smiled, “I would like to kiss it again.”

And he tilted his head, to ask if it was okay. And when Carolina nodded, he pecked her nose again.

“There!” He said, beaming. Carolina laughed quietly, shaking her head at him. What a dork, “Oh! Are you tired now?”

“Oh please,” She said, folding her arms under her chest and looking up at him with a playful smirk, “Like a short race like that would tire _me_ out. I have freelancer powers like Wash, remember?”

Caboose’s face positively lit up. Epsilon groaned in the back of her head.

“ _Don’t encourage him_.”

“Oh yes! Oh, but that is no good! Carolina has to be tired or Carolina cannot go to sleep and you have got to! Sleep is very important,” Caboose said, nodding along to his own words and pulling his thinking face. It involved sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, it was very cute, “We must think of a way to make you sleepy! Hmmm…”

He stuck his tongue out further, and his brow wrinkled, so he was _very_ deep in thought now. Carolina watched him, wrapping her arms around his torso loosely and resting her head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her in return on instinct.

“It’s alright Michael, I’m sure I’ll get to sleep any−”

“−I have an idea!”

“−way… wait, you do?” She moved back so her chin rested on his chest, tilting her head, “What idea?”

Caboose grinned, “I could eat you out!”

Carolina’s face went deep red.

“W-What?” Oh wow, stumbling over your words, Carolina? Come on. She and Caboose had already had a conversation about sex and sexual boundaries, they’d done sexual things together. There was no way she should be stumbling over her words over _this_ , “I, uh… H-How would that tire me out Michael?”

“You are usually very sleepy after we have been all snuggly in bed and I have been touching you!” Caboose said, squeezing her around her waist, “So maybe if I use my mouth instead it will make you even more sleepy and you will be able to sleep! It is a fool proof plan. Very fool proof. No fools.”

“Um,” Well, she couldn’t exactly deny that it was an appealing idea; her face grew deeper red just thinking about it, and the corner of her lips twitched. But… “Michael−”

“And if it is not fool proof and you are not sleepy then I will admit my defeat. Though I do not think that I will have to,” Caboose continued, nodding. Carolina bit her lip. It was already _very_ appealing, but Caboose knew her well; she’d never been able to turn down a challenge, no matter how playful.

“Fine,” She said calmly, as if her face wasn’t on fire, “You’re on.”

Caboose gasped, bouncing on the spot and sweeping her off her feet for the second time that night. She laughed and held on tight as he spun her around, gladly leaning into the kiss that muffled her laughter a few seconds later. Her arms snaked up to wrap around his neck, and he set her down with his hands on her hips.

“ _And I am out of here. I’m shutting down, right now. For the next twenty four hours._ ”

Carolina rolled her eyes behind closed lids, feeling Epsilon shut down in the back of her mind but not paying him much mind. No, she was much more focused on the way Caboose’s thumbs slipped under her shirt, tracing patterns on her sides, and the way he now pressed kisses to her neck. He pressed his lips to the scars on her neck; to her pulse; to her collarbone and her jaw. She let out soft noises, lacing her fingers loosely into his hair.

“Mm, good boy,” She said, feeling his smile against her skin. He nuzzled against her neck as his hands drifted up beneath her shirt, brushing over the curve of her hips and tracing lines and swirls on her skin that tickled. She twirled his hair between her fingers in return, tilting her head back to let him nuzzle and kiss her neck more easily.

He was able to slip her shirt off with ease; Carolina raised her arms to help him, shivering slightly as the cool night air hit her sweat coated skin. She watched as Caboose threw the shirt carefully into the makeshift laundry basket at the end of the bed, an amused smile on her face. And then Caboose had her attention again, with his lips on hers and his fingertips slipping under her sports bra.

She gasped softly as they brushed over the swell of her breasts, cupping them gently and letting his thumbs slowly circle around her nipples. She felt her cheeks flush, and she could tell Caboose saw in the way he smiled at her when he pulled away. He tilted his head at her, asking for an ‘okay’ to go ahead, and she gave him a nod in return. Her sports bra was removed moments later, joining her shirt in the basket.

And then he was kissing down her body. He followed the bend of her neck; the muscles of her shoulder; the gentle curve of her breast; the defined lines of her muscles. He covered every scar with a separate kiss, giving the bigger ones more than one. He nuzzled against her hips, trailing kisses down the line of muscle that lead from them until he met the waistband of her sweats.

He cast his eyes up to her, and she nodded.

Her sweats fell to the floor, and she kicked them away in the vague direction of the basket. Caboose wasted no time in letting his hands drift to her ass, giving a playful squeeze and grinning up at Carolina when he heard her laugh. He nuzzled against her stomach, his thumbs hooking over the waistband of her boy-shorts and slowly easing them down her hips and legs. She stepped out of them one leg at a time, and he threw them into the basket at the same time as he pressed a kiss to the newly exposed skin.

Carolina shivered again, tensed again, exposed to the cold air and simply _exposed_. But then she felt Caboose’s face scrunch up a little and she heard him giggle a little as the hair there tickled his nose, and she laughed too and relaxed.

It was hard to feel vulnerable around Caboose.

She felt the kisses travel back up her body, coming to a stop on her lips. His hand cupped around the back of her head, and she rested her hands on his upper arms and leant closer. She was a little shocked when Caboose pulled away, leaning after the contact that had disappeared. She tilted her head at him, raising a brow and fully prepared to playfully tell him off for just leaving like that, when suddenly her feet were off the ground.

She laughed, swept off her feet for the _third_ time that night as Caboose spun around in circles over and over again. She felt the buzz flow through her at the familiar sensation, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the air against her skin and the way her nerves lit up. She let out a breathless gasp when they collapsed onto the bed moments later, the frame squeaking under the sudden weight. Caboose giggled under her, and Carolina chuckled quietly as she leant up on his chest to look at him.

“You know, you could have just asked me to come over to the bed,” She said, raising a brow and smirking slightly. Caboose just grinned at her, “What am I going to do with you?”

Caboose’s grin widened. Carolina laughed, dropping her head onto his chest.

“Well,” She said after a moment, looking back to him, “I assume we’re on the bed for a reason.”

“Yes!” Caboose said with a nod. He adjusted himself a bit so his head was rested on the pillow, patting either side of it once he was settled, “Up here!”

_Ohhh._

Carolina’s face flushed, but she didn’t let her smirk falter, “Oh so that’s how we’re doing this, huh?”

“Yes! Unless you do not want to,” Caboose said, face going serious, “Do you want to? Is this okay?”

“Yes, Michael, it’s okay,” She said, kissing his forehead. He grinned, his hands flapping, and she chuckled, “If you feel uncomfortable or trapped you tell me, alright?”

Caboose nodded, patting the space either side of his head eagerly. He moved his hands to her hips as she sat up, keeping her steady as she positioned herself above him with as much grace as such a movement allowed. Her lower legs settled into the crook of his shoulders, her knees digging hard into either end of the pillow, and she rested her hands against the wall at the head of the bed.

“This okay?” She asked, looking down at him. She rested back just enough that she could see most of his face, that same big grin still etched into it and his hair splayed out in a messy halo around his head. He looked much too innocent and cute for how devious she’d begun to realise he could be, “You don’t feel trapped at all?”

“Nope! This is okay,” He said, punctuating the reply with a soft kiss to her inner thigh. Carolina inhaled a little sharper than she intended, and she felt Caboose grin against the same patch of skin, “Hehe.”

“Oh quiet you,” She said, though there was no force behind her words. She felt her nerves tingling already, felt the soft hum in the back of her throat, “Are you going to work on ‘tiring me out’ or−”

Caboose interrupted her with a simple tug at her hips and a flick of his tongue, her voice catching in her throat and a quiet gasp escaping. The sensation wasn’t entirely unfamiliar, the way the sparks shot up her spine tickled a memory in the back of her mind, but now wasn’t the time to think back, no.

Now was the time to focus on the way Caboose pulled her down eagerly, grasping the back of her thighs and bringing her down against him. He dragged the flat of his tongue between her folds, hot and wet and− she moaned, fisting her hand against the wall and grasping at the pillow, his tongue flicking over her clit.

“God, Michael,” She breathed, her muscles tensing as he explored everywhere he could with strokes and flicks of his tongue. Warmth seeped through her, settling in her hips and then creeping outwards. She let out a content sigh and laced her fingers into his hair, gripping a little harder than she usually would, “ _Good boy_ …”

She didn’t have to see his face to know it lit up, he grasped tighter at her thighs; buried his face more eagerly between her legs; circled the tip of his tongue around her clit before sliding it back and licking into her. She gasped at that, grasping tighter at his hair and pressing her hips down. For a moment she was worried, but before she could even open her mouth the flat of his tongue ground over her clit and the sound became a moan.

“F- _Fuck_ … Michael… h-how…” She rocked her hips against his mouth, feeling his tongue thrust into her and gripping on his hair that much tighter, “G-Good… y-you’re doing so _well_ Michael…”

She felt the pleased noise Caboose made just as clearly as she heard it. He rubbed soft circles on her thighs as he held her firmly in place, slowly thrusting his tongue into her whilst letting the back of his tongue tease her clit. Little gasps and moans escaped her, her face flushed red and her hips rolling of their own volition. Her muscles tightened as he teased her clit more directly, tracing the tip of his tongue in circles just a little too far away and yet close enough to set her nerves alight. God, he was much too good at this he−

“M-Michael, _fuck_ … t-that’s… that’s good…” She twirled the strands of his hair between her fingers, digging her knees harder into the bed, “Y-You’re so good at this Michael, how… _fuck_ …”

Caboose made a happy little sound. His mouth wrapped vaguely around her clit, his tongue circling and flicking against it; Carolina gasped, her knees digging into the bed and her thighs tightening around his head. It was right on the edge of too much; her nerves buzzing and her body warm; the noises escaping her almost embarrassing. Caboose pulled away at exactly the right moment, before it overwhelmed her, and nuzzled against the inside of her thigh.

When she caught her breath, she managed to speak, “G-Good boy… keep going… you’re doing wonderfully…”

She felt Caboose grin against her thigh, pressing another kiss to the sensitive skin there before turning his attention back to the wet heat between her legs. A soft moan slipped out of her, and she rolled her hips down against him.

No swipe, flick or press of his tongue felt quite the same as the last; each and every touch earned a new noise from Carolina, little gasps and moans and words of praise. Caboose seemed to get more excited and eager with every word of encouragement; Carolina could seldom believe half of the things she was feeling. She could feel the heat in her cheeks; warmth spread throughout her body and her nerves tingled; her gut twisted in the best way.

It’s not long after that when she feels heat pooling in her hips and her muscles tightening; the hand in Caboose’s hair tightened once again and for the first time since they started she found herself truly unable to form words. Her legs clamp tight around his head, her back arching, and the world goes white.

When her senses return the first thing she feels is Caboose nuzzling her inner thigh, leaving little kisses all over the expanse of skin. She was panting as she loosened her thighs’ grip on him and let her hand slip from his hair, smoothing it down instead. She rolled off of him, somewhat shakily, and landed with a soft thud on the bed beside him.

Caboose was quick to turn over onto his side to look at her, a bright smile on his face and the hand that was away from the bed flapping. Carolina laughed quietly, shifting onto her side and reaching to cup his face, her fingers playing with a strand of his hair.

“Hello.”

“Hello! Was that good?”

Carolina nodded, her hand falling slack and only Caboose wrapping his own hand around it keeping it in place, “Yeah, Caboose; it was. I believe I told you that quite a few times, actually.”

Caboose’s smile grew. Carolina chuckled. She had little will to do anything else, with her nerves still alight and her muscles slack; she shuffled closer to Caboose, and gladly welcomed the embrace she was greeted with.

“Are you sleepy now? Did it work?” He asked, nuzzling against her head and pressing a kiss to her hair. Carolina nodded, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him, “Yay!”

“Mmhm, yay,” She mumbled, voice muffled against his chest. Caboose began to draw patterns on her back, his finger tickling in a way that should be too much after how much sensory she’d just dealt with, but that somehow wasn’t. In fact it helped her to relax more, and soon her eyes were closing on their own, “Love you, Michael…”

“I love you too! Very much,” He kissed her head again, holding her close.

She buried her face against his chest and smiled, dosing off a few moments later.


End file.
